


somewhere in these eyes

by ManicPixieDreamPharaoh



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Day At The Beach, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Prideshipping, Working Too Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 08:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManicPixieDreamPharaoh/pseuds/ManicPixieDreamPharaoh
Summary: Seto works too hard, that's a given.But even he has limits.Art by the incredibly talentedJujuoh.





	somewhere in these eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sombreset](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sombreset/gifts).



Atem sits up, energy made his skin itch like static, lingering anxiety and frustration from yet another argument. He wasn’t sure they could even rightfully be called that. It wasn’t as though either of them raised their voice, they each had a tendancy to turn their anger inward.

Seto was working too much. It wasn’t an issue of a lack of attention, Atem can handle Seto’s work, knows how important his routine is for maintaining his stablity, knows that too much time apart from it would make him stim with anxiety, all twitching fingers and self-punishing thoughts. He would melt into a smoldering mess where he sat, burying himself in the ashes until he couldn’t move again. Being productive was what Seto clung to, what helped him move forward.

Atem gave him peace through their activities spent together, slowly teaching him to enjoy their time together without the pressure, and yet. There was a delicate balance to be maintained, and sometimes Seto worked too hard, even for him.

For the third day in row that Atem had watched him leave the house without breakfast, except this time, Atem had prepared it for him so that he wouldn’t. Seto had dropped a kiss onto his hair and told him he didn’t have time, a hand squeezing his waist affectionately before he departed quickly. Atem stared down at the container in front of him. He’d made him a sandwich. It wouldn’t have even taken ten minutes for him to eat.

He couldn’t follow Seto to the car, knew Seto wouldn’t waste the time, and that it would only stress him out further and distract him from his already busy mind, so he waited until the estate gates close behind his car, and called him, climbing onto the counter and crossing his legs.

He rested the phone on his knee, turning on speakerphone, and waited for Seto to answer. He absently notes that Seto wasn’t answering, knowing for a fact that his car would collect the call and it would have interrupted the music he had recently begun to listen to as he drove. He must know. He must be expecting it. The ring cut off a few seconds in, followed by a tiny sound of static, and then Seto’s voice.

“Atem? Are you alright?”

He locked his eyes on a spot on the wall, a tiny dent there from when they had moved a new sofa in, an antique thing with a golden trim that Atem had fallen in love with. It didn’t quite match any of Seto’s decor at the time, but it was starting to, Atem’s influence was beginning to leak into the room, in picture frames and throw pillows.

“I’m- No. Seto, i’m not alright.” He began, felt his resolve burst, and now that he had started, now that the words had left his mouth, he refused to stop, wanted to get it all off of his chest so that there was nothing harboured.He heard Seto’s breathing change, the sound of his hands shifting on the steering wheel.

“You didn’t eat breakfast, Seto. And I know you’re going to say you were in a hurry, and you’ve been hammered at work, but you need to eat. Fuck, even you can eat a sandwich while you drive. Not eating will make you moody, it’ll make you tired, and it’ll make you feel even shittier. I prepared you food today because I figured it would give you the chance to eat. So why didn’t you?”

He hated that he sounded like a brooding parent, but Seto was really shitty with taking care of himself, and Atem worried.

Seto sighed. “I don’t have time.”

“Seto-”

“No, listen to me. It’s a waste of time. I eat dinner. I’m not starving. Im sorry ive been skipping breakfasts with you, but sometimes things get on top of me and I can’t help it. I can’t afford to waste time on trivial things like that right now.”

Atem paused, lay down and looked at the ceiling, bringing the phone to lay beside his head. “Trivial things.” He said slowly.

Seto grunted in agreement.

“Trivial things… like eating. Eating is a waste of time.” He repeated.

Silence.

Two could play that game, Atem thought, closing his eyes.

“You’re right. Of course you’re right.”

Atem sighed, and only felt shittier. He knew he was right, but that didn’t make anything different. “You need to take care of yourself, Seto.”

“I know.”

Atem chewed at his bottom lip, unsure of what to say.

“I’m nearly at the office, Atem. I can’t- I can’t do this right now. Can we talk about it tonight? I’m sorry.”

Atem sighed, knew that if he insisted, Seto would drop everything to discuss it. He didn’t need him to. “Okay. That’s fine. Please try to have lunch today.”

A pause. “I’ll try.”

Atem knew him well enough to know that he was lying.

“I have to go. I love you.”

Atem opened his eyes and looked at the phone. “I love you too.” He murmured, and hung up the call. 

\---- 

Atem rests his elbows on the table, placing his chin in his hands as he watches Seto prepare dinner.

They haven’t talked about it yet. It hangs over them, each aware, yet not willing to bring it at the wrong moment.   
Atem not wanting to weigh him down with it so soon after work, and Seto would probably prefer not to bring it up at all, despite knowing they had to.

He’s been home for an hour, taken a shower, made a few calls, and now, he slices onions for a stir-fry. A record plays in the background, one of Atem’s favourites. Seto knew how to endear himself when Atem wasn’t happy with him, but Atem’s so aware of it that it loses some of its charm.

His favourite records, his favourite meal, his favourite candles lit on the bench top, his favourite button down shirt,sleeves rolled up around Seto’s elbows. He appreciates the gesture, and watches the methodical movements of the knife.

“How was work?” he asks, finally breaking the tense silence.

“It was fine. Busy. I’m going to have a busy day tomorrow, i’ll have to leave early.” Seto’s words become quicker as he speaks, his eyebrows furrowing as he realised he’s led directly into the conversation they’ve been tiptoeing around, his hands become clumsy, slipping with the knife.

Atem raises his hand to grab at Seto’s, missing as Seto swipes it up and into his own mouth, wincing as he sucks on the finger to ebb both the flow of blood and the pain. He drops the knife onto the cutting board and runs the finger under the water, muttering under his breath.

Atem frowns, standing and moving around to the other side of the kitchen, he squats and retrieves a bandaid from the first aid kit beneath the sink.

“I don’t have- bleeding is such a waste of time.” he hears from above him, in a voice obviously intended only for himself to hear.

He sighs, and stares heavenward for a moment before straightening and going to his boyfriend forcefully taking Seto’s hand in his, he wraps a tea towel around the hand and dries it, squeezing at the nicked finger. He glares at Seto, using scissors to cut the bandaid so he can wrap it around the finger tightly, smoothing the edges down. He releases the hand and looks at him, catching his jaw between his palms. Rising onto his toes so he can stare him down, he takes a slow breath.

“Seto,” he begins, enunciating his words slowly. “Bleeding is not a waste of time. Knock. It. off.”

Seto’s eyes fall, avoiding his gaze like a wounded dog, attempting to avoid the connection. “Sorry-”

Atem just holds him firmly for a moment and frowns before releasing him, droppingback onto his feet. “Just- finish making dinner. I’m going upstairs.” He says, turning and climbing the staircase.

He changes clothes in their bedroom, runs his fingers through his hair and splashes water on his face. Glancing around their bedroom, he looks at the string lights, photographs pegged between them, the novel by his side of the bed that he could never seem to read more than three pages of before falling asleep, that Seto asked if he’d finished every day, and his eyes would try to hide their disappointment when he admitted him he hadn’t.

Their life together was built from this room outwards, from clumsy first nights, to a routine of kisses before sleep, wet hair from the shower soaking their pillows, to the easier and more irregular steadiness, shared moments and quiet comfort that had become normalised despite their absurdity.

Atem’s light touched all of the rooms in the house and opened the windows, and he knows that he’s becoming more and more of Seto’s life, and that terrifies him. He hopes that he can do this without it some day coming back to harm Seto. He was becoming so soft, his heart so filled with love that it leaks from the corners of his eyes when he smiles sometimes. He would never draw attention to this, never wanted to make Seto’s vulnerability a point for him to hide when he already did so well at that himself.

He retrieves the throw blanket from their bed, the thick woolen one that carried intersecting patterns of red and blue, smiling to himself at the cliche of their favourite colours mashed together. He wraps himself in it and waits on the bed, tries to keep himself awake until he can smell that dinner is almost ready and goes back down the stairs with the blanket shrouding his shoulders like a cape.

Seto looks up at him, switching off the stove, and Atem smiles, moves through the kitchen to collect what he needs.

“Serve it into these.” He tells him, putting down the bowls, which he covers with lids and placed into a box. He crouches and examines the labels on the large collection of wine Seto owns but never gets time to drink. It isn’t often that they drink, but tonight he’s set on it, wants to taste the bubbles they shared on the acknowledgement of the new year.

He hears a tiny laugh, stifled by a hand, and glances up to see Seto laughing at him.

“What.” He says thickly, crossing his arms.

Seto knees carefully by his side. “Just, you. Pretending you know what you’re looking for.” He smiles, and Atem knows he doesn’t mean to be rude, but it it. He makes a sound under his breath. “What did you want?” Seto asks, and Atem averts his eyes, raising his chin to preserve his bruised pride.

“What we had on new years. The champagne.”

Seto falls quiet, the bottles clinking as he moved them the only sound in the kitchen. He retrieves a pale pink bottle and hands it to Atem.

“Thank you.” He stands, and adds two champagne flutes and the bottle to the bag.

Seto nods. “Are we… going somewhere?” He asks tentatively.

Atem nods, glancing down at Seto’s dress pants. “Put shorts on and meet me outside.” He orders, carrying the bag to the door, ignoring the tired complaints of his arms.

\----

When Seto joins him on the door step, Atem knows he’s confused, but not enough to openly ask questions. Linking their fingers together, he lets Seto take the bag, and walks with him to the car. Climbing inside, Seto follows his directions. Atem still hadn’t learnt to drive, had no real need to, as things were.

When they arrive, the beach air is cold, but there’s nobody around. Atem leads the way without pausing, finding the large log that Yugi had shown him when they last came to visit with ease. Yugi said that he and the gang had come here for drinks on a semi-regular basis, just after graduating high school.

Atem had privately thought that seemed lovely, and immediately made a mental note to bring Seto here sometime. At some stage, his entire life had begun to involve him, he wanted to share everything with him.

He turns and looks at him. Seto smiles faintly, a little uncertain, the sun nearly behind the horizon, the sky dark.

“It’s going to be cold, Atem.” He says, cautious.

Atem just looks at him fondly. “Then you had better build me a decent fire.” He says playfully, bouncing onto the balls of his feet and kissing him. He folds the blanket and rests it on the log before claiming his seat upon it. His legs and his sides are freezing, but the air smells of sea salt and their dinner, and Atem can even faintly detect the scent of Seto’s shampoo.

He watches Seto collect small logs and twigs, his movements easy yet somehow stiff. He knows Atem was watching, always so intimidated by Atem seeing him do things for the first time. Atem smiles and wolf whistles at him when he bends at the waist to grab some wood. Seto flushes, spinning to face him, raising a middle finger in offense.

Atem laughs heartily. “That isn’t very nice, Seto.”

\----

The logs arranged neatly in front of him, Atem watches Seto try ignite the pile. The twigs didn’t catch for the longest time, but Seto’s persistence is not to be challenged, and when they finally caught, he thrusts a fist into the air and cheers, the gesture was utterly so positive that Atem also cries out his enthusiasm. Seto carefully pokes the tiny fire beneath some of the larger logs and watches as the flames catch the rest.

“I did it!” He grins.

Atem smiles warmly. “You control the elements, Seto!” He declares, standing on the log carefully, legs quivering slightly as he gains his balance. Still grinning, tiny drops of moisture at the corners of his eyes present, Seto moves to him, wrapping his arms around his waist, and resting his head against Atem’s chest.

Atem moves his fingers through Seto’s hair slowly, curling it around his fingers and smiling. “You did it.” He murmurs softly, and smiles when Seto echoes him.

“I did it.”   


Clasping his hands around his head, Atem traces his ears with his thumbs, and Seto looks up, chin resting on Atem’s chest. “You work too hard. You need to let yourself relax.” He says. “And I know that can be hard for you, but it’s what i’m here for. We’re going to have dinner here and i’m probably going to fall asleep and you’re going to have to carry me to the car. But we are going to have a nice evening, okay? Because you deserve it. The world will carry on turning until you return to it.”

Seto nods, slowly, eyes wide as Atem dips down to kiss him tenderly.

\----

They let the evening drift, eating and speaking softly, until their stomachs are as warm as their skin from the fire. Atem digs his toes through the sand and Seto’s nails tracing the cracks in the log, his shirt unbuttoned at some point or another. Atem loves him like this, exposed physically and yet close to him.

He shifts closer, slipping a hand around Seto’s thigh, and curls his fingers around his leg, wrapping the other behind him to trace along his spine. “I love my life with you, Seto.” He murmurs, looking up at him. Seto’s eyes are serious, listening to him carefully, trying to take in all of the meaning Atem had to give. “I really do. You make me so unbelievably happy, sometimes I almost find it funny. I couldn’t ask for more, and i’m so proud of everything you do and are and how far you’ve come.” He kisses him once, pulling back before Seto could prolonge it and cut him off halfway.

“But if you keep working yourself this way, Seto, i’m worried. It’s going to kill you. I know that it’s a hard battle to fight, that not doing things feels like you’re dying, or like something is going to go wrong, but the world doesn’t need you to hold it’s hand. Just like I don’t, i’m okay when you aren’t around. You don’t need to hold me up all of the time, and the world doesn’t need you to either.” He says. “Not that we both don’t benefit greatly from it. And I for one, love your support and am grateful for it. But you need to take care of yourself. You have to put on your own oxygen mask first.”

Seto nods slowly, then tips his head to the side. “I know that you’re right but- have you ever even been on a plane? Where did you hear that?”

Atem hums slightly, frowning. “It was on tv.” He mutters, leaning forward into Seto, pressing their mouths together and kissing him. And Seto kisses him back, and their skin is so warm from the fire it almost burns, that Atem almost thinks about melting wax, but he doesn’t. He just kisses Seto, let their skin feel each others, lets the cold air grace his shoulders and back, because the fire and Seto could fight it back.

He kisses Seto, and Seto kisses him, and they spend their evening by the sea until Atem, inevitably, falls asleep wrapped in both Seto’s arms and their blanket.

Fall

     back

            into

                  place.

__


End file.
